


BT's Sensitive wires

by BattleQueen



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Robot Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen
Summary: While repairing him, Jack accidentally finds some sensitve wires on BT.
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall), BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	BT's Sensitive wires

"Just a few more repairs buddy, than you'll be all good," Jack said giving BT a pat on the leg.

"Thank you pilot Cooper," BT responded.

Jack gently grabbed some wires he saw that needed repairs immediately, he was careful as he didn't wanna electrocute himself, BT didn't need to see another one of his pilots die.

At touching the wires however BT shifted slightly. Jack was a bit confused at that.

"You okay BT?"

"Yes, I am fine Cooper, continue with repairs."

"Ok then."

Jack grabbed the wires slower and more careful, he thought he had caused BT in wanting to flinch.

This time BT shifted again.

Jack ignored it this time but decided to test something. He ran his fingers slowly over one of the wires.

BT made almost a groan sound which Jack heard. Jack also saw BT bring on of his hands up so his face, almost like a human covering their mouth.

"Hey BT?"

"Yes Cooper?"

"Are these wires sensitive by any chance?"

BT was silent before answering, "Yes Cooper, those particular set of wires are sensitive. If touched enough it may give me a 96% chance of having feelings that of humans interfacing."

Jack blushed slightly, so these wires could make BT feel like he was having sex? Interesting.

"Should I keep touching them?"

"If they need to be repaired, than I give you permission to do so."

Jack rubbed one of his fingers against one of the wires, BT shifted his foot lightly and looked away, almost as if trying to distract him from something.

Jack still being careful circled the part were the wire had broke.

"C-Cooper."

"Yeah BT?"

"I am currently experiencing feelings of human interface. Recommendation: Don't Stop."

Jack smiled, this was gonna be fun.

Jack rubbed the wires, a little harsher and faster now and BT grabbed one of his guns for support. 

"J-Jack," BT groaned out.

Jack looked down at the wires as sparks flew out and when they stopped BT seemed to be huffing almost.

"BT, Did you just cum?"

"I have relaxed all pressure from the pleasure if that is what you mean Cooper."

Jack smiled even more, he had gotten his Titan to cum for him.

"Pilot Copper, Request."

"Yeah?"

"We do this again?"

Jack grabbed one of the wires as soon as BT had finished talking. 

"Permission granted BT."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked! 
> 
> (Btw, any other Titanfall writers wanna do a writing trade or can I request something?  
> I really wanna have a fanfic where Jack and BT lose to an enemy titan, and the enemy titan (Like Ash's titan, Blisk's titan, Richter's titan, Kane's titan etc.) rapes BT as a reward for their victory.


End file.
